


for lovers who hesitate

by prkjws



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, bbangnyu, changmin blanket thief, domestic fluff i think, fluff!, really soft, rlly rlly cute bbangnyu nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjws/pseuds/prkjws
Summary: everything is still the same. the room painted in various hues of blue, the ticking of the clock, the light snores, and the faint honking of the cars.only this time, the sharp coldness of the dawn had dissolved and the cozy warmth from the person beside him prevails.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	for lovers who hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> i was initially gonna make this sunnew but i thought the situation suited bbangnyu more hhh i have always wanted to write bbangnyu <3 
> 
> *i was listening to jannabi's for lovers who hesitate while i was writing this that's why it has that title but i recently just realized that the lyrics really matched the story this has. the chorus goes "then when the night comes, we will make our own secret, put a bookmark in the night we'll remember and read it secretly from now and then" aaaaaaa it's a really beautiful song and i recommend it to everyone !!

3:16am. chanhee tightly shuts his eyes as soon as he saw the wall clock. he tries to rub his palms to create friction and heat, and proceeds to cross his arms to stop his hands from being exposed to the cold-bitten dawn breeze. 

he is laying straight with his head facing the ceiling, on his right is changmin who has his back on him and on his left is younghoon, his broad figure facing chanhee. 

spring has already knocked at the door of every house in the country, but the bitter coldness of winter is still evidently felt and unfortunately enough, their dorm’s heater suddenly malfunctioned in the middle of the night and it can only be fixed by tomorrow morning. they have decided to sleep in the living room and put up several heating materials to keep them warm as they doze off to dreamland. 

changmin, however, pulled the shared blanket he has with chanhee and younghoon in his sleep and has it safe in between his legs and arms, leaving the both of them vulnerable to the chilly temperature that’s slowly crawling up to their bodies like vine roses. 

the strong flare of the warm blue night light outshines the tender flickering of the stars in the sky visible outside the window with an ease. chanhee hears nothing but the ticking of the clock, his members’ light snores, and the faint honks of the cars. he heaves a sigh, hoping morning would come faster before he dies out of coldness. 

he feels a finger nudge him on his shoulder which made his eyes flutter open. he peeks over and sees younghoon’s dazed face coloured in shades of blue due to the reflection, almost too close chanhee barely has focus on his eyes.

he hums in question, and younghoon just stares at him for seconds, seemingly trying to communicate with him through a bare gaze. without saying a word, he proceeds to snake his arm on chanhee’s waist and places his face on his neck, close enough for chanhee to feel his warm breathe on his shoulder and the soft strands of his raven hair on his skin, drooping in different directions.

chanhee feels himself tense at the sudden gesture. his heart beating twice as fast, he tries to calm himself, hoping younghoon doesn’t feel his pulsating chest. 

minutes have passed, and chanhee internally thanks younghoon for the contribution of his body heat. the warmness of younghoon’s frame showers his, overpowering the piercing temperature.

however, his feet disagree. 

chanhee forgot to wear socks, and now he could gradually feel the numbing and shivering of his feet. he folds his legs to let the soles of his feet lay flat on the mattress, hoping to at least lessen the coldness as he is too lazy to stand up and get a pair of socks (nor blankets in that matter).

he feels younghoon snug even closer to him, tightening the embrace while softly rubbing his head on his neck, “it’s so cold,” he mumbles.

“i know, my feet are freezing,” he whispers back and younghoon notices how chanhee’s teeth clatters along with the trembling of his voice.

younghoon removes his hand from chanhee’s figure and pushes chanhee’s legs down delicately which led confusion to the younger. he then proceeds to sloppily position chanhee’s feet in between the warmth of his sock-wearing feet, struggling as he is still half-asleep and barely has any vision. after he succeeds, he puts his arm back to where they originally are. 

chanhee couldn’t say anything, perplex written all over his face.

“is it working?” younghoon asks innocently after a few minutes with his eyes closed.

chanhee lightly chuckles, a smile breaking into his face when he realizes what he is trying to do. unexpectedly enough, it actually is working, “yes, thank you,” he mutters. 

chanhee could feel younghoon’s satisfied smile on his skin. 

he feels his muscles relax as he take in his surrounding, sense by sense. everything is still the same. the room painted in various hues of blue, the ticking of the clock, the light snores, and the faint honking of the cars. 

only this time, the sharp coldness of the dawn had dissolved and the cozy warmth from the person beside him prevails.

he closes his eyes and finally tries to put himself to sleep. he feels himself be at peace, knowing nothing can break this, the intimacy of the moment. nothing can break what they have. no staffs, no cameras to capture the two boys that are wrapped in the dark curtains of the night. it will forever be hidden in a vault only the two of them knows of. a little secret that is kept by two people. a moment that is theirs, and theirs alone.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3
> 
> pls leave kudos and comments !!  
> twt: jcobkr


End file.
